CAWF's The Best Of The Battle Rumble
by mr cartoon
Summary: Have A Chance To Experience Some Of The Best Moments In The History of The Battle Rumble From The Famous Segments, Promos, Matches, & So Much More.


CAWF's The Best Of The Battle Rumble

[Quick Note - Everything in this Series does not belong to me but to their respected owners] 

Announcer - Your Watching CAWF's Blast Of The Past where we relive some of the classic moments in CAWF's History... today's episode The Best Of The Battle Rumble

Episode 1 - 1990 Battle Rumble Match Part 1 Of 2

[The Scene flashes back to the year 1990 at The Battle Rumble Arena]

Gorilla Monsoon - Ladies & Gentleman lots of Excitment has gone on throughout tonight but thing's are about to get even bigger cause in a few minutes it's The Annual Battle Rumble Match & here's what some of the superstars competing in the Rumble had to comment

[The Scene switches to Bugs Bunny in the Locker Room]

Bugs Bunny - It's almost here you guys The once a year event The Battle Rumble Match & we all know how that works No Friends Just Enemies & this year's big cause whoever wins the Rumble Match will become the New World Champion & Kids your looking at the Next World Champion me The Legendary Bugs Bunny

[The Scene switches to Goofy in another Locker Room] 

Goofy - Garsh... The Battle Rumble Is Finally Here & This is my chance to win my 1st Championship Title that is if I can out last 29 other Wrestlers First Ah-Heuck

[The Scene switches to Jasper outside in The Parking Lot with Horace working on the Truck] 

Jasper - I'm gonna let you people in on a little secret for over 10 Years now Me & my Buddy Horace have been known as one of The Greatest Tag Teams of All Time: 3 Time Tag Team Champions Plus Horace as a Former Intercontinental Champion

Horace - It's True I Was A Champ 

Jasper - SHUT UP... But as for me I never won a single title & that's why this Year this is my chance to change all that by winning The Battle Rumble & Become The New Heavyweight Champion Of The World Ha Ha Ha

[Scene Switches to Krusty The Clown standing Behind The Battle Rumble Sign all Excited & Jumpy]

Krusty The Clown - It's Finally Here The 1990 Battle Rumble where 30 Men compete in A Battle Royal Style Match Just Think kids if I win the Battle Rumble I'll become the 1st Ever Clown Champion I'll be The King Of Clowns Everywhere (Goofy Clown Laugh)

[Scene switches to Big Bad Pete with his Manager Puggsy in a Locker Room]

Big Pad Pete - YEAH

Puggsy - I Hope you guys are prepared for this cause I'm about to release this Giant Mastadon into The Battle Rumble & The way he wrestles you don't want to make him Angry

Big Bad Pete - IT'S TIME, IT'S TIME, IT'S

[Pete slams The Locker Door Shut]

Big Bad Pete - PETE TIME HA HA HA HA HA HA HA 

[Scene Switches to Speed Racer standing Behind The Battle Rumble Sign] 

Speed Racer - So it's come down to this The Battle Rumble the Match where it's Every Man For Himself, No Friends, & No Allies 30 Superstars enter The Match & Only 1 is gonna win & Become The New World Champion & I attend to be The One That Wins it & That's a Promise to all my Loyal Fans At Home & In the Stadium Tonight

[Scene Switches Back to The Arena]

Gorilla Monsoon - Speed sounded really confident about this he believes that he has The Strength & Stamina to win The Battle Rumble now that's what I call Guts

Jesse Ventura - Guts, What Kind of Feeling do you call that Speed knows that the chances of winning The Battle Rumble with 29 other men are Slim To Done there's no way he can Actually win this thing 

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh, Will you Stop Already Jess... Before this gets out of hand let's go down to Ringside & take our time to The Fink

[Bell Rings]

Howard Finkel - Ladies & Gentleman it is now time for The Battle Rumble Match 

[Crowd Cheers]

Howard Finkel - Allow me to Explain The Rules The Individuals that Drew Numbers 1 & 2 will start the Match & after every 60 Seconds another Superstar will enter The Match & The Only way to get eliminated from This Match is to be thrown over the top rope & both feet must hit the floor... Once all 30 Superstars have Entered & The Last Superstar standing at The End of this Match will be Declared The New Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation Champion

[Crowd Cheers As The CAWF Championship is shown standing on A Podium sealed in glass] 

Gorilla Monsoon - That's what this is all about for tonight The CAWF Championship to go to The Winner of The Battle Rumble

Howard Finkel - And now Introducing The Individual that Drew Number 1

[Donald Duck's Opening Theme Song Plays]

Gorilla Monsoon - Look At This

Jesse Ventura - You got to Be Kidding Me

Howard Finkel - From The World Of Walt Disney Weighing 132 Pounds Donald Duck [Crowd Boos]

[Donald enters the Arena with A Very Bad Temper as The Crowd Boos Him]

Gorilla Monsoon - Well what do you know It's Donald Duck himself & it looks like he's in a very bad temper right now

Jesse Ventura - How Can't he be in a bad temper he has to Start The Rumble at Number 1 possibly the worst place to be in 

Gorilla Monsoon - Well just like the Theme Song says Who gets stuck with all the Bad Luck that's Donald Duck & Having to Start At Number 1 is One Of Them 

[Donald Enters The Ring still Very Bad Tempered As He sits at a nearby Turnbuckle] 

Howard Finkel - And now Introducing The Individual that Drew Number 2

[Roger Rabbit's Theme Song Plays] 

Jesse Ventura - And I Thought Donald was The Only Unlucky One 

Howard Finkel - From The Wacky World Of Toons Weighing 157 Pounds Roger Rabbit [Crowd Cheers]

[Roger Rabbit Appears with A Smile On His Face Greeting all of His Fans]

Gorilla Monsoon - Roger Rabbit another Comedic Cartoon making his Apperance Coming in At Number 2 but Oh Boy with Donald Duck in the ring I wouldn't want to be him right now 

[As Roger Gets In the Rings Donald Screams Like Mad & Starts to Throw Punches At Him] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Donald dosen't want to waste anymore time The Rumble's Underway

[Bell Rings]

[Donald continues To throw punches at Roger but Roger starts to Fight Back & hit Donald with a Clothsline he picks up Donald & tries to Throw him over the Top Rope but Donald struggles to get away from The Top Rope & Irish Whips Roger onto The Ropes then Donald starts to Push Roger over The Top Rope as The Clock starts it's Countdown]

Gorilla Monsoon - Were down to 10 Seconds before Another Superstar Enters The Match

Jesse Ventura - And hopefully Donald would've Eliminated Roger before The Clock hits Zero 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Opening Theme Plays]

Entrant #3 - Mario [Crowd Cheers]

Gorilla Monsoon - It's One half of The Super Mario Bros. Mario Himself

[Mario starts running down The Aisle & Enters The Ring then He would grab Donald & Hit The Italian Lullaby onto him & Throw Him Over the Top Rope Thus Eliminating Donald]

Gorilla Monsoon - And Their Goes Donald Duck Over 1 Minute in the Match & he's The 1st One Eliminated In The Rumble what Bad Luck for him`

[Donald gets up then he Starts Screaming like crazy as The Officals come in & try to get him under control as they take him to the back]

Jesse Ventura - You talk about Bad Tempered I think Donald's Temper takes The cake

[Back in The Ring Mario is now Seen having A Toon Staredown that is Until Mario Pokes Roger in the eyes & tosses him over the Tope Rope thus Eliminating Roger as The Clock starts it's Countdown]

Gorilla Monsoon - Now Mario Eliminated Roger with the Vicious Poke Of Doom

Jesse Ventura - That's what I call very Sneaky but now Mario's the only Superstar in the Rumble right now & the clock's starting to countdown

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Gorilla Monsoon - Who's coming in now

[Also Sparch Zarathustra (House Version) Plays] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Oh My Look At This 

Entrant #4 - Captain Hook [Crowd Boos]

[Captain Hook Appears taking out his Hook & Putting on The Boxing Glove then starts to run down the Aisle]

Jesse Ventura - Check it Out Gorilla The Eleged Real World Champion Captain Hook Himself you've seen the power this guy has in The Ring

Gorilla Monsoon - Unfortunantly Yes I Have & With Something like this it could Equal up to Captain Hook Possibly Winning The Battle Rumble & The Title no doubt

[Captain Hook enters The Ring & Goes After Mario using His Boxing Glove but Mario dodges The Boxing Glove & Hits The Back Breaker onto Captain Hook Then He Climbs Up The Turnbuckle He Jumps Off & Hits The Starman On Captain Hook]

Gorilla Monsoon - Mario's Doing A Good Job Outlasting Captain Hook trying not to get Eliminated

[Captain Hook gets Up & He & Mario start to Throw Punches At Each Other as The Clock Starts To Count Down]

Gorilla Monsoon - Were Already Down To 10 Seconds

Jesse Ventura - Looks Like their's Going to be 3 Wrestlers in The Ring Now 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Haircut by Jimmy Hart Plays]

Entrant #5 - George Jetson [Crowd Cheers]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks like it's Time For A Haircut Appointment cause here comes George Jetson 

Jesse Ventura - With all do respect please keep him away from my hair

[George makes his apperance wasting no time runs down the aisle & slides into the ring then starts to Fight Captain Hook while Mario goes to One Of the Turnbuckles & tries to stay out of the way as Captain Hook & George Exchange Punch After Punch then George tries to go for The Jetson Shuffle but Hook Reverses it into The Captain's Torture Lock knocking George off his feet as The Clock starts to Countdown again]

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 

[Buzzer Goes Off] 

Jesse Ventura - I Wonder whose coming in at Number 6 

[The Superfly Theme By Jimmy Hart Plays] 

Entrant #6 - Mowgli [Crowd Cheers]

[Mowgli Enters the Arena with the Crowd On Their Feet Cheering Really loud]

Gorilla Monsoon - Listen To The Ovation For The Mancub Mowgli

Jesse Ventura - And in my mind Gorilla Huge Ovations can increase A Superstar's Confidence in himself I've seen this happen many times

[Mowgli Runs To The Ring & Begins To Fight Mario Since George is Still Fighting Captain Hook Mowgli tries to Hit Mario with A Suplex But Mario Reverses It & Lock In the Arm Twister But Mowgli Breaks it Up Meanwhile Captain Hook tries to go For The Pirate Punch but George Ducks & Picks Up Captain hook & Places him over His Shoulders & Walks Over Towards The Rope & Tosses Him Out]

Gorilla Monsoon - Now That's what I Call strength George just Threw Hook out of The Match... Wait A Minute 

[Hook is seen still holding on & climbing back into the ring then Goes After George] 

Jesse Ventura - Hook's Feet didn't touch the floor Gorilla he's still in it

[Captain Hook & George continue to Fight while mowgli tries to Throw Mario Over the Top Rope as the Clock Counts Down Again] 

Gorilla Monsoon - We're Just Seconds away from The 7th Entrant In The Rumble

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[It's Time It's Time It's PETE TIME is Heard As Mastadon By Jim Johnson Plays] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Oooooohh My 

Entrant #7 - Big Bad Pete [Crowd Boos]

[Pete make his Apperance Vader Style with his Manager Puggsy alongside Him]

Gorilla Monsoon - I Think Buisness is about to pick up Jesse Cause Looks who's coming in at #7

Jesse Ventura - I can tell you this Gorilla this guy is A Real Wrestler Inside The Ring Or Outside The Ring so with The Power & Strength he's got we could be Seeing The Next World Champion Right There

[Pete Climbs Into The Ring & Starts To Attack Everybody in the ring Pete Grabs George & Hits A Mastadon Punch onto George knocking him to the ropes Pete then starts To Push George over the Top Rope As George tries to hold on as Captain Hook now turns his sites On Mowgli he goes for the attack but Mowgli jumps him out of the way & throws him over The Top Rope Thus Eliminating Captain Hook]

Gorilla Monsoon - And Captain Hook just walked the plank on that one

Jesse Ventura - As much as I admire Captain Hook he probably shoudl've gone for The Plumber instead of The Mancub

[Pete continues to Try & Push George over The Top Rope but to no Avail George slides back into the ring from The Bottom Rope & tries to get away as Pete starts to Fight Mario as The Clock starts to countdown]

Gorilla Monsoon - Things are really starting to heat up as were about to wintess the 8th Entrant In The Rumble Who's It Gonna Be Now

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Captain Caveman & The Teen Angels Opening Theme Plays] 

Jesse Ventura - Oh great It's Captain Caveman & I thought this Rumble couldn't get any weirder

Entrant #8 - Captain Caveman [Crowd Cheers]

[Captain Caveman Makes his Apperance flying To The Ring with His Club & Go's After Pete by using his Club as a weapon whacking Pete in The Head knocking him Outcold Captain Caveman tries to Lift Pete up off the floor but he couldn't since Pete was too big meanwhile George hits Mario with a Future Clothsline Mowgli Climbs Up The Turnbuckle & Hits The Frog Splash Onto George]

Gorilla Monsoon - These Superstars Are Really Giving it their all To Win The Rumble & The World Championship

[Mario Grabs Captain Caveman & tries to Throw Him Over The Top Rope while Pete Goes After Both Mowgli & George as The Clock Starts To Countdown]

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Gorilla Monsoon - I Wonder Who's Coming In Now

[Mickey Mouse Club Song Plays]

Jesse Ventura - It Can't Be

Gorilla Monsoon - Is that Who I Think he is

Entrant #9 - Mickey Mouse [Crowd Cheers]

[Mickey Mouse Enters The Arena As The Crowd Starts To Go Crazy]

Gorilla Monsoon - IT IS IT'S CARTOON LEGEND MICKEY MOUSE

Jesse Ventura - I Can't Believe It I Thought He Was Gone For Good this time

Gorilla Monsoon - It Looks like you were Wrong Jesse Anybody Can Participate In The Battle Rumble Even Long Lost Cartoons Even Mickey

[Mickey Enters The Ring much To Pete's Shock then He Starts To Get Angry & Goes After Mickey Determined To Finally Silence His Rival For Good Meanwhile Mario is still struggling to Eliminate Captain Caveman but it was no use However Captain Caveman Grabs Mario's Signature Mustache & Pulls Mario Over the Top Rope & Onto The Floor Thus Eliminating Mario] 

Jesse Ventura - Did you see that That Caveman Eliminated Mario with this Mustache Pulling That's gotta be against the rules 

Gorilla Monsoon - I don't recall A Rule Like That So I Guess It's illegal & I'm afraid Mario's not gonna be World Champion this time 

[Captain Caveman would Now Go & Help Mickey Fight Off Pete as George is seen Climbing The Turnbuckle & Jumps Off trying to Flatten Mowgli but Mowgli gets out of the way As George hits Face First onto The Ring As The Clock starts to Countdown Again] 

Gorilla Monsoon - And Here we Go Again with Another Countdown before Entrant #10 Comes In

Jesse Ventura - It better be A Big One 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Unstable By Jim Johnson Plays]

Entrant #10 - Thundarr The Barbarian [Crowd Cheers]

[Thundarr Wasting No Time Enters The Arena & Starts Running Down The Aisle At Top Seed towards the Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like Heat's beginning to Build in the ring Cause He's Comes Thundarr

[Thundarr Goes After George slamming The Barbaric Strike onto George Then He Grabs George by the Back Picks Him Up & tosses Him Out Of The Ring Thus Eliminating George Jetson]

Gorilla Monsoon - He Just Tossed George Out Of The Ring & That means he's out of here 

Jesse Ventura - How the Heck does Thundarr Do It Gorilla How does he do it 

[Thundarr Starts To Go After Pete Whos Currently Fighting Both Mickey & Captain Caveman Making It a 3 on 1 Assault But Pete Manages to Take Down All 3 Of Them As He Sets His Sets back On Mickey He Climbs Up To The Top Turnbuckle & Drops The Pete Bomb onto Mickey As The Clock Starts To Countdown]

Jesse Ventura - Now That's what I Call A Huge Pete Bomb

Gorilla Monsoon - Pretty Effective Move As the Clock yet Again starts to Countdown

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Perfection By Jim Johnson Plays]

Entrant #11 - John Darling [Crowd Cheers]

[John Darling Enters the Arena Tossing His Signature Hand Towel Into The Air & Grabbing It With Ease Then Starts to Run Towards The Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - It's John Darling the Self Proclaimed Mr Perfect Jr

Jesse Ventura - Probably The greatest Intercontinental Champ In History & I think He Could Become the Next & Someday The Greatest Heavyweight Champion

Gorilla Monsoon - You Might Be On To Something Jess

[John Enters The Ring & Starts To Fight Mowgli Meanwhile Pete Grabs A Hold Of Mickey By The Neck & gets Set to Throw Him out of the Ring but Thundarr Stops Him & Starts Throwing Massive & Rapid Punches To Pete Causing Him To Let Go Of Mickey Mouse Meanwhile John Hits Mowgli with A Swift Kick Sweeping Mowgli off his feet]

Gorilla Monsoon - So Far It's Anybodies Game Here

[Mickey is Seen Starting to Get To His Feet then Goes After Pete Striking Him With Punch After Punch while Thundarr Hits Pete with The Lords Of Light Powerslam]

Jesse Ventura - DID YOU SEE THAT Thundarr just lifted The Big Guy Off his Feet

Gorilla Monsoon - This Guy's Unbelievable

[All Of the Participants Continue to Fight In The Ring As The Clock Starts To Countdown]

Gorilla Monsoon - Hang On A Second The Clock's Starting To Tick Down were Just about to see who's coming in at #12 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Popeye The Sailor Theme Song Plays]

Entrant #12 - Popeye the Sailor [Crowd Cheers]

Jesse Ventura - Oh Boy Here Comes that Sailor Popeye

[Popeye Enters the Arena Blowing His Pipe Then he Pulls Out A Can Of Spinach & Eats It then runs to The Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Popeye's Ready To Show Everyone How Strong He Can Be 

[Popeye Enters the Ring & Starts To Fight Thundarr which causes Pete to make A Huge Grin on His Face As He Starts To Over Power Mickey & Uses His Strength To Throw Both Mickey & Captain Caveman Out Of The Ring & Onto The Floor thus Eliminating them both]

Jesse Ventura - Now there's The Power of Pete right there he tossed 2 guys over the top rope at the same time

[Pete starts to Laugh as he now sets his Sights on John Meanwhile Popeye tries to hits The Nasty Barnacle onto Thundarr but he misses & Thundarr hits Popeye with The Lords Of Light Manuver sending Popeye close to The Ropes but manages to Recover while Pete on the otherhand Slams John's head Onto The Top Turnbuckle Mowgli tries to get out of the way but Pete grabs him & hits The Scurvy Elbow onto Mowgli as the clock starts to countdown] 

Gorilla Monsoon - Mass Chaos Going on with these 5 Superstars & it looks like we might see even more on the way in just another 10 Seconds 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[The Perfect Twist by Jim Johnson Plays]

Jesse Ventura - What in the

Gorilla Monsoon - Is That Who I Think It Is

[John Stops fighting & turns his attention towards the Entrance area & sees who's entering next much to his shock]

Entrant #13 - Michael Darling [Crowd Cheers]

[Michael is Seen entering Looking Around Waving To Everybody he sees as they cheer for him then Michael grabs his Teddy Bear & Runs Towards The Ring]

Gorilla Monsoon - It Is it's Michael Darling younger Brother of John Darling coming in The Rumble at Number 13 Everybodies Shocked, His Brothers Shocked, Even I'm Shocked

Jesse Ventura - I tell you Gorilla You never know Who's gonna be in the Rumble it could be anybody even him

[Michael Enters The Ring & Sees His Brother John About To Be Tossed Over The Top Rope By Pete So Michael Runs Over & Starts hitting Pete On The Leg But Pete Scoots Him out of The Way Then Mowgli Runs In & Hits Him In The Kiwi's Causing Pete To Fall Down & Releasing John Then John Runs Over To His Brother Michael To Aid Him Meanwhile Mowgli Climbs Up To The Top Rope & Poses To The Crowd Then He Jumps Off & Hits the Frog Splash Onto Pete]

Jesse Ventura - Now That's One Heck Of A Frog Splash

[Both John & Michael Run Over To Mowgli To Help Him Push Pete Over the Top Rope Meanwhile Popeye & Thundarr Continue To Brawl With Each Other As The Clock Starts To Count Down]

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

Gorilla Monsoon - Who's Next

[Doinkin Around By Jim Johnson Plays]

Jesse Ventura - Oh No That's Not Who I Think it Is 

Entrant #14 - Krusty The Clown [Crowd Cheers/Boos]

[Krusty Enters The Arena Laughing Like A Clown All Jumpy As He Makes His Down The Aisle & Towards The Ring] 

Gorilla Monsoon - I Think Funny Time Has Arrived Cause Here's Comes Everybodies Favorite Wrestling Clown Krusty

Jesse Ventura - You Know What I Think You Should Know This Gorilla The One thing That Disgusts Me Throughout My Life Are Clown's & Seeing This Clown With A Stupid Name Is A Good Example He's An Idiot 

Gorilla Monsoon - Come On Jess, Be Serious

Jesse Ventura - I AM Being Serious

[Krusty Slides Into The Ring & Starts To Fool Around With Pete By Throwing Some Pie Onto His Face & Shocking Him With The Buzzer Which Causes Pete To Snap He Grabs Krusty & Throws Him Over The Top Rope Thus Eliminating Krusty The Clown] 

Gorilla Monsoon - So Much For The Clown Becoming Champion

Jesse Ventura - Yeah & Thank Goodness

[Pete Turns Back To Mowgli Who Kicks Pete in The Face & Manages To Get Away Meanwhile John Goes After Popeye By Going For A Clothsline But Popeye Jumps & Slams The Twister Punch Onto John's Back Meanwhile Thundarr Goes After Pete By Hitting The Big Blow Onto The Stomach Causing Pete To Groan in Pain Then Thundarr Tries To Lift Him Over His Shoulders But To No Avail While Michael Goes & Sits By A Nearby Turnbuckle & Holds His Bear Really Tight As The Clock Starts To Countdown]

Gorilla Monsoon - Looks Like Michael's Taking it Easy For The Moment & The Clocks Going Down At The Same Time

Jesse Ventura - We're About To Reach The Halfway Mark of The Rumble Match 

Crowd - 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1

[Buzzer Goes Off]

[Simply Ravishing By Jim Johnson]

Jesse Ventura - Oh Yeah Here We Go Now Things Are Getting Interesting Again

Entrant #15 - Dick Dastardly [Crowd Boos]

[Dick Dastardly Appears & Starts Moving His Hips Around & Around As Most Of The Crowd Boos Him & Some Of The Ladies Faint]

Gorilla Monsoon - Dick Dastardly A Former 2 Time CAWF Champion Planning To Make A 3rd Reign By Winning The Rumble Coming In At Number 15 

Jesse Ventura - And That's A Good Number For Him Cause Number 15 Means It Gives Dastardly A Fair Chance To Make An Advantage

Gorilla Monsoon - Besides All That We're Officaly At The Half Way Mark Of The Rumble

[Dick Dastardly Starts Running & Enters The Ring As The Screenplay Stops & A Sentence Pops Up]

TO BE CONTINUED

Announcer - With The 1st Half Of The 1990 Battle Rumble Match Past Us What's Gonna Happen In The 2nd Half Of The Match & Who Will Triumph At The End To Be Champion Find Out After The Commercial Messages

[Quick Note - There You Go Guys The 1st Half Of The Battle Rumble Is Finished & There's Still the 2nd Half To Come & 15 More Superstars To Enter The Match Plus With Big Pad Pete On A Roll As of Late Will He Go All The Way & Win The Whole Thing, When Will Speed Racer Appear In The Rumble, What Kind Of Dirty Tricks Does Dick Dastardly Have Up His Sleeves For This One, Will Michael Make History & Become The Youngest CAWF Champion In History, Will krusty The Clown Be Okay After Tonight All These Questions Will Be Answered In Part 2 Of This Episode So Until Then Read & Review]


End file.
